


Three People Redux

by zade



Series: kinktober 2018 (the kinkening) [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hoods, Immobility, Kinktober, Multi, Nipple Play, Sensory Deprivation, Stockings, Vaginal Fingering, inflatable gags, mildddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zade/pseuds/zade
Summary: kinktober sequel toThree People With Their Shoes Offrequested on tumblr





	Three People Redux

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober day 30: stockings and gagging 
> 
> also for the prompt: for the clarphamy fic verse from last year, bellamy and clarke putting murphy in an isolation hood or something and then fucking him/fucking each other on top of him?
> 
> this fic has: bondage, stockings, gags, sensory deprivation, implied orgasm denial, hand sex
> 
> unbeta'd

Murphy was already tied up when Clarke brought out the hood. It was thick leather piece with heavy buckles and padded areas around the eyes and ears, two grommet holes for the nose, and a wide open spot for the mouth that she was sure Murphy knew they were going to fill. Bellamy was on the bed, making sure that Murphy’s bonds were enough to keep him still.

Bellamy had tied him with leather straps, pulled tight every six inches or so down his body, and Murphy could only wiggle as he took in the hood. “Don’t worry,” Bellamy said with a grin, “we won’t use the locks this time.”

Murphy moaned, closing his eyes and wiggling again, vainly. His cock was hard, held up straight against his stomach by a thick leather strap, and he despite his efforts, he couldn’t reach it with his hands. It was early in the scene yet, so Murphy hadn’t found his attitude, and Clarke basked in the relative sweetness. “You can lock it. If you want to,” he said quietly.

“Good,” Clarke said, planting herself on the bed. “Because I was planning on it anyway.” She absolutely wasn’t going to use them if Murphy had said no, and she knew Murphy knew that, but she relished the fear in his eyes.

With Clarke on the bed with him, Bellamy went rummaging through their toys for the final touches. They had been through non-verbal safewords hundreds of times, but Bellamy couldn’t help but feel a little bit nervous as he picked out the gag for the scene.

Clarke didn’t seem to have that issue. She took the gag out of Bellamy’s hands waved it in front of Murphy’s face, watching him light up red with blush. It was pump gag, the type that extended into the cheeks and the back of the mouth, and could be inflated viciously as Murphy well knew. She slid the pump through the mouth hole in the hood and grinned at Murphy.

Bellamy crouched on the bed next to him and leaned in to kiss him. Murphy surged up, tightening his abs so he could reach Bellamy’s mouth and kissing him desperately. “You ready for this, Murphy?”

Murphy nodded emphatically, collapsing back against the bed. “Yeah, just fuck me up.”

Rolling his eyes, Bellamy placed the wax earplugs in Murphy’s ears. He looked up at Clarke and gave her a thumbs up. Murphy rocked side to side on the bed, and moaned softly when he realized how trapped he was. She came and sat on the other side of the bed, and leaned down to kiss Murphy, too. “Hood time,” she said, even though Murphy couldn’t hear it. They eased the gag into his mouth and settled the hood around his head, tightening up the laces and pulling the straps up tight. 

Clarke snapped by each of his ears, then clapped, louder, but he didn’t react to either, bound up and isolated and functionally without hearing. She could feel herself getting wet at the thought; their boy was cut off from everything but what they gave him. She kept a hand on Murphy, squeezing a nipple to hear him squeal, and kissed Bellamy.

Bellamy took control of the pump, squeezing it slowly as Clarke slid off the bed and walked over to the dresser. After five or six pumps, Murphy moaned, pained but not agonized, so Bellamy gave it three more pumps, to drive it home. At that point, the outline of Murphy’s painfully inflated cheeks were visible through the hood. He dropped the pump, laying a hand on Murphy’s stomach, inches away from his Murphy’s twitching cock. “Fuck that’s hot,” Bellamy said, turning to Clarke. She was pulling thigh highs up her legs and Bellamy frowned, confused. “He won’t be able to see you in those, Clarke.”

“No,” she agreed, straightening the stockings on her legs. “But he’ll be able to feel them.” She stood and did a small twirl for Bellamy then bounded back over to the bed. She climbed back on, leaning forward to kiss Bellamy forcefully, her other hand finding it’s way back to Murphy’s nipple and giving it a savage squeeze. The noise he made was almost audible and Clarke groaned into the kiss. She pulled away, throwing a leg over Murphy, who groaned when he felt her stocking rub against his bare leg. “Fuck, I’m wet.”

Bellamy laughed. “C’mere.” He reached over with the hand he wasn’t using to gently tease around the area where Murphy’s cock was tied up tight, and reached between her legs. She was dripping wet, and Bellamy spun his finger in her slick before beginning to rub firm circles on her clit. 

She scoffed, but bucked into his hand, rubbing her leg over Murphy again. He tried to move again, but he was stuck tight; their boy, immobilized for them. Bellamy’s hand on her was electric and she returned the, griping his cock and stroking it the way she knew he liked. 

Bellamy leaned in to kiss her, groaning into the kiss. He brushed his hand across Murphy’s cock, wanting to hear the other man moan, and was rewarded by Murphy’s quiet noise.

Clarke chuckled, jacking him faster. “If we can hear him, I’m not sure that gag is big enough.”

“Sadist.” Between them, Murphy tried to buck up, but was unable to move with their weight surrounding him.

Clarke could feel herself getting close and squeezed Murphy’s nipple reflexively. Watching him twist and shake and not be able to do anything as he coped with the one-sided pain she was inflicting on him. “Gonna cum too quick,” she said.

Bellamy dove into her neck, sucking a deep bruise there. “We have time for a round two,” he said, kissing the mark, then biting it. “We could fuck him, even. He’d have no idea. It would all be a surprise.”

That thought pushed her over the edge and she came hard, bring Bellamy over the edge with her, until they were panting and kissing, leaning over Murphy’s bound body. “We should definitely fuck him,” she said.

Bellamy glanced down at Murphy’s hard cock, bound down against this stomach. “Should we let him cum?”

Clarke laughs, moving to straddle Murphy so he can feel her stockings on all sides. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober is almost finished and im ecstatic


End file.
